Evil Past
by Angelic Giggles
Summary: Logan finds a girl in a bar. A girl that ends up being a mutant. He takes her to the institute just to find a horrible truth about her.
1. The bad beginning

Wolverine went into the bar. It was pretty late, but he had gone out to have a drink. He sat at a table waiting for one of the "ladies" to come and ask him what kind of drink he wanted. He looked around. This was the first time he was in a place like this. The entire bar was full with men that either were drunk or way past that. All the men were accompanied by girls. Girls who worked in the bar. Who had drinks with the men for money, drinks, and sometimes something else.  
  
Across the room from Logan there were three girls looking at him. The tallest one had brown hair and blue eyes she pushed a girl that looked around fifteen a little.  
  
"Hey Molly, he looks good for your inauguration" The brown haired girl said putting her hands on her hips and letting out a sexy laugh.  
  
Molly glared at her. "Oh, you think so Samantha? Well too bad, because I don't!"  
  
"Oh, you are just saying that because you can't!" A girl with red hair said while putting her hands on her hips, just like Samantha.  
  
Molly glared at them. "I bet you I can make that guy invite me to sit with him, right now!" The girls crossed their arms and grinned. Molly walked towards Logan.  
  
"What can I offer you sir?" Logan heard a voice said behind him. He turned around expecting to find one of those girls with the sexy dresses but instead he found a girl of about fifteen, wearing a dress, which wasn't that sexy.  
  
"I'm Molly, what would you like to drink mister?" Molly said while smiling and putting her hands behind her back.  
  
"Logan, call me Logan, and bring me two beers" Logan said while grunting. Molly nodded and walked over to the bar.  
  
"Well, Molly he didn't actually invite you to sit with him" Samantha said giggling.  
  
"Samantha.he wants TWO beers" Molly said giving her a smile and grabbing two beers and taking them to Logan.  
  
Logan grabbed one and than motioned her to sit down. "Sit down kid"  
  
Molly raised an eyebrow when he called her Kid but sat down anyway.  
  
"So you work here?" Logan said eyeing the place with a not too friendly look.  
  
Molly shrugged. "Well, yeah, it gives me food, clothing and a place to sleep; I'm pretty okay with it"  
  
Logan studied her face and than drank half of his beer. "Aren't you going to drink yours kid?  
  
Molly grabbed her beer and than pushed it away. "I don't like beer, it makes me want to puke" She rested her elbows on the table and looked at Logan with deep interest. "So, where are you from?"  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow "Why'd you wanna know?"  
  
Molly formed an o with her mouth and than grinned "Well, just curiosity.you don't have to be sooooooooooooooooooo mean"  
  
Logan smirked "Where are you from?" Molly crossed her arms and leaned on the chair letting out a good natured laugh.  
  
"Fair enough, I come from Phoenix, Arizona, now can you tell me?" She said leaning to the front.  
  
"Bayville, Massachusetts, kid" Logan said finishing up his beer and grabbing hers.  
  
Molly's expression changed and she stopped moving. That was the place she wanted to go. 'Maybe he'll give me a ride' she thought. Just then the door opened. She turned around to see who was coming in. It was a tall guy with long sandy blond hair. She turned to look at Logan.  
  
Logan looked at Sabertooth coming in and growled under his breath. He had been paying to much attention to the girl. He was about to stand up when he felt Molly's hand on his leg.  
  
"What are you doing?!" He hissed under his breath. Molly looked at him with a pleading look.  
  
"He's looking for you." She said in a whisper.  
  
"I know that!" Logan said under his breath again.  
  
"They are looking for me too, if you make a scandal here, they'll find me" Molly said looking up and finding Sabretooth approaching them. "Nevermind, at the count of three, duck, 1...2...3!"  
  
Logan ducked just in time to avoid Sabertooth's punch. Sabertooth stood there confused for a second which gave Molly enough time to kick him hard on the chin, and I mean HARD. Sabretooth gave one step back. He looked at Molly with a gaze full of hatred. Molly gave a little scream and did a back flip to get out of his way. Sabertooth kicked the table which would have crashed Molly if she hadn't moved.  
  
Logan jumped on Sabertooth getting his claws out. "Whatcha doing here creed? I don't need a baby sitter!" He said before Sabertooth threw him across the room. Creed was about to throw a table on Logan when he felt him self being lifted. He turned back and saw Molly with her fingers on her forehead and trying really hard to levitate Sabertooth away from Logan.  
  
"Get away from him you big...man!" She said while throwing him across the room.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Creed said while he was thrown across the room. Molly ran to Logan and pulled him up.  
  
"Big man?" Logan said raising an eyebrow "How original  
  
"Come on! We have to get out of here!" She said while running outside. She looked both ways with her eyes wide "which one is your car?"  
  
Logan jumped into the motorcycle and grinned. "Hop in" Molly jumped behind him and stepped on the accelerator.  
  
"Whoooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaa! Kid!" Logan said while grabbing control of the Accelerator.  
  
Molly giggled "Sorry.. so, you are a mutant?"  
  
"are you a mutant?"  
  
Molly laughed again. "yeah, are you?"  
  
"Yeah, and I know the right place for you"  
Okay, Molly and friends. That is the first chapter of your story. 


	2. Introducing the great oof!

As they approached the X-mansion Molly dropped her jaw open.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were rich!"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Well, you didn't tell me you had a rich wife!"  
  
"I don't"  
  
"Well you didn't tell me your dad was rich!"  
  
"He's not"  
  
"Well, you didn't tell me you were a butler!"  
  
"I'm not kid, this is Charles Mansion, I work here"  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooooooh"  
  
Logan parked the motorcycle in front of the mansion. He waited until Molly got down, and she took her time since she had a dress on still. Logan opened the door and glanced at Molly.  
  
"Don't make much noise kid, they are all sleep!"  
  
Molly nodded closing her eyes and bumping into a lamp which fell on the floor breaking right away. She looked at it and than at Logan who was glaring at her. She grinned an innocent grin.  
  
"Um.sorry?" Molly said giving him a half sorry half laughing look. Logan rolled his eyes and turned around motioning Molly to follow him. As they went up the stairs Molly kept looking around the house and bumping into Logan every few seconds. Logan tried to ignore that and stopped in front of Xavier's office. He opened the door to let Molly in. She stepped in and almost instantly a voice greeted her.  
  
"Hello Molly"  
  
Molly's eyes widened and she turned around really quick. She found Professor Xavier looking at her from his desk. She swallowed and smiled.  
  
"Uh.hi" She said putting a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Charles looked at her, examining her. She was blocking him, he could feel it. He had read her mind; the only thing he got was her name because she blocked him since he spoke.  
  
"Are you here to join the X-men?" Xavier said while putting his hands over his desk.  
  
Molly looked at him without expression. "I am here to get help" Xavier nodded.  
  
" So I see"  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#**##**#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*##*#*  
  
"Did you see who he was coming with?" Bobby whispered to Kitty.  
  
Kitty nodded with wide eyes. "I like, know! It was a girl! Do you think they?" Kitty said with a scandalous look on her face.  
  
"I don't zink so.Logan doesn't seem ze type" Kurt whispered back.  
  
Bobby motioned them to shut up and walked towards the door of Xavier's office. He kneeled down outside of it. Kurt Kneeled down besides him and Kitty bend a little putting a one hand of each of their shoulders.  
  
Xavier looked at Molly. "Okay Molly, I do need to know your name and age" He said giving her a look that meant she shouldn't be hiding. She looked back at him without expression.  
  
"My name is Molly Ollie, and I am 16 years old" She said crossing her arms.  
  
Charles looked at her with a puzzled look. "Molly, are you a runaway?" Molly's expression remained blank.  
  
"Yes.yes I am"  
  
"Did you run away from your parents?" Xavier said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Molly looked at him and she nodded. "Yes. They were furious at me for being a mutant."  
  
Xavier's face softened a little and he nodded. "I understand.Logan would you open the door and tell Kitty to show Molly and empty room near hers?"  
  
Logan gave a little jump and he opened the door making Kitty, Bobby and Kurt fall to the floor with a loud tud.  
  
"Owie!" Kitty said.  
  
"Ooof!" Bobby said falling on his face.  
  
"Bamf!" Kurt teleported out of the room. Xavier shook his head and looked at Molly.  
  
"Molly, the one that just went away was Kurt Wagner, THIS is Kitty Pryde" He said motioning at Kitty who was standing up blushing madly and wiping the dust from her pajamas. "This is Bobby" He said poiting at Bobby who was still on the floor and just shook his hand without raising his face.  
  
"Half-pint, show Goldy locks her room" Logan said pointing at Molly. Molly grabbed a strand of her hair and shook it at Logan.  
  
"It's light brown!" She said with and incredulous look on her face. Kitty giggled and pulled Molly outside leaving Charles, Bobby and Logan behind.  
  
Kitty laughed a little. "Don't worry, Mr. Logan is like that, he is always giving people nicknames"  
  
Molly looked at Kitty and shrugged. "But my hair is not blonde" Kitty looked at her.  
  
"It look kind of like, Golden light brown."  
  
Molly gave her a look that said thanks a lot! "You are the first one that guesses it right! Everybody else think it's blonde"  
  
Kitty smiled and opened the door of a room three doors before hers. "This is going to be your room, mind is like, 3 doors from here. By the way, I'm kitty" She said reaching out her hand.  
  
Molly smiled and took it. "I'm Molly, nice to meet you"  
  
Kitty nodded and left. Molly sighed and got into her room. She threw her self into bed and fell asleep instantly.  
  
(@(@(@((@(@((@(@(@((@(@((@((@@((@(@(@((@(@(@(@(@((@(@(@(@(@(@((@(@@(  
  
Outside a pair of blue eyes looked at the mansion.  
  
"Molly." A voice said full of hatred. 


	3. At the school

"I TOLD YOU WE WOULD GET IN TROUBLE!" Molly heard someone yell in the morning. She stood up from her bed frowning and scratching her back. She walked over to the wall and phased her head right through it finding a very scared Bobby being yelled at by a very angry Kitty. Smirking she opened her door and leaned on the door way to watch the fight.  
  
Bobby put his hand up in mock defense. "Hey! Is not that bad.We only have to clean the black bird.for a month.no biggie!"  
  
Kitty glared at him and sighed. "Why is it SO difficult to like, stay mad at you?" Bobby grinned.  
  
"B-cause I'm handsome?"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and turned around finding Molly. "Oh! Hey Molly! How did you sleep?"  
  
Molly smiled and yawned a little. "I slept like a baby!". Kitty giggled and than checked her watch.  
  
"Well, um, should you like, totally get ready.we are having breakfast in like, 10 minutes and leaving in 30 or so"  
  
Molly yawned once more and nodded. "Okies." She said and turned around closing the door behind her.  
  
*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&&*  
  
: Downstairs in the kitchen:  
  
Ororo served some bread on the table. "Where did you say you find this girl Logan?" She said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Logan looked up from his newspaper. "A bar, the kid worked there" Ororo looked up from her cooking.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
Logan smirked. "Not what you are thinking 'ro. She just served the drinks"  
  
Ororo nodded and kept cooking. Just then Kurt got into the room with his image inducer on.  
  
He took a deep breath and smiled. "I love the smell of fresh bacon in the morning"  
  
Ororo smiled. "I'm glad because I made enough this morning" Kurt grinned and sat down on a chair. Ororo served some on a plate. "So Kurt, have you seen this new girl?"  
  
Kurt was glad he had his inducer on because he blushed a deep shade of red. "uh.Kinda" He said and busied himself with some milk.  
  
Ororo raised an eyebrow with a confused look. Logan laughed.  
  
"What the elf means is that he saw her, but they didn't introduce" Logan said smirking "the half-pint, ice boy, and him where spying when she was getting enrolled and all that"  
  
Ororo smiled and nodded. Her smile turned into a sad one as she sighed. "I bet my nephew would have been there too.If only he was still here"  
  
Logan and Kurt looked down not really knowing what to say. Just then Kitty came in giggling and Bobby came behind her laughing. Kurt looked up at them and a look of annoyance crossed across his face, but it was gone really quick.  
  
Kitty sat down next to Logan and Bobby sat somewhere else.  
  
"Um. Molly is like, just getting ready" Just as she finished saying that Molly came down the stairs. She had a baby blue shirt on that showed off her creamy white shoulders and a pair of black pants. She sat down net to Kitty and smiled at everyone. Her hair was straight now, and not curly like it used to be the night before.  
  
"Good morning" She said while sitting looking around.  
  
"Hello, Molly, right?" Ororo asked while putting a gallon of milk on the table. Molly nodded. "I am Ororo, I am a teacher here" Storm said while walking back to the stove. Molly looked around the table and than raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are this all the students, I mean, it's just that it IS big mansion" Molly said while grabbing a glass and serving her self some milk.  
  
Logan shook his head. "Not even half of them, kid" He said while reaching for some sausages. Molly raised both her eyebrows and than nodded.  
  
**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
After they were done with breakfast Molly was talking to Bobby.  
  
"Yeah, like I told you there are lots of us. You only met less than half. You still need to meet Jean, Scott, and Rogue. And few more, but those are more of the principle ones" He said nodding and walking towards his car. "Well you probably have to ride with Scott and them, since Kitty and you are on the same grade" He shook her hand one last time and than waved at her walking towards his car. "See ya!"  
  
Molly smiled a bit and than catch up Kitty. "Hey Kit, Bobby said I had to go with you and Scott"  
  
Kitty looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, Scott is the one that like, takes us to school, he is like the oldest kid in the mansion." Kitty said while walking towards Scott's car. "Hey Scott, Molly is riding with us" Scott smiled at Molly and than shook her hand. "Hey there Molly"  
  
Molly smiled. "Hello Scott" Scott opened the back door of the van. (A/n: you know, the one Jean was driving in self possessed) Molly got on the back followed by Kitty.  
  
"You are going to like the school, but.err.there is like, this little problem" Kitty said frowning a bit. Molly looked at her and than raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is it?" She asked while putting on her seat belt.  
  
"Well, almost all of the students hate mutants" Kitty said while also buckling her seat belt.  
  
Molly smirked a bit. "Everyone hates mutants this days, I bet if they could they would put us all in concentration camps"  
  
Kitty shivered a bit and they rode all the way to school in silent. Once they got there Molly jumped out of the car. She brushed a strand of hair off her face and than took a deep breath. She hadn't been in a 'normal' school for such a long time. Closing her eyes she let the wind hit her face. Just than she smelled it. That scent, an scent that she never forgot, the scent the person that wanted to kill her most and first in this world. 


End file.
